1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium reproduction device with automatic volume control, and more particularly, to a disk recording medium reproduction device with automatic volume control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multi-disk player, for example, which is capable of executing continuous reproduction of music from a plurality of disks, is known, wherein the reproduction of music is programmed in an order selected and specified in advance, or is executed in a random fashion so that music is played by making musical selections in accordance with random numbers or the like, by previously setting the volume for a plurality disks housed in a magazine.
The recording level of disks may not be the same so that when the reproduction level is kept fixed, it results in a variation of the volume in response to the recording level of each disk. Heretofore, in the multi-disk player the reproduction level is kept mixed unless the user adjusts it so that the reproduction level remains the same even when the disk is changed. Therefore, when the recording level is different for each disk housed in the magazine, the sound volume changes every time the disk is changed which is uncomfortable for the listener. Furthermore, in order to avoid such discomfort the user had to manually adjust the sound volume for each disk change.